


life was a willow (and it bent right to your wind)

by emjaywatsons



Series: femslash february 2021 [4]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/F, Femslash February, Ficlet, beach day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjaywatsons/pseuds/emjaywatsons
Summary: The sun's on her back and everything feels like it's going to be okay.Or like basically it's a good fucking day.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Series: femslash february 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137758
Kudos: 20





	life was a willow (and it bent right to your wind)

The sun's on her back and everything feels like it's going to be okay.

Or like basically it's a good fucking day.

Across the beach, she can hear Jules' voice carrying over the sound of the waves, bent over a tide pool - chattering.

About thirty seconds later, the blonde turns picking her way over the sand and her voice low.

"Okay, I think she's out,"

Rue opens her arms automatically and Jules passes her Serena gently, there's the gentle weight of her daughter in her arms and Rue can't help but smile.

"We got her finally,"

"It only took us, what? Two hours?"

"That's impressive,"

Jules laughs which makes Rue grin as she leans forward to kiss her.

"Romantic, this is what marriage is all about - conspiring to get our baby to sleep,"

Jules flops in the sand beside her, then she pauses leaning her head against Rue's shoulder.

"We made it,"

"Yeah," Rue says quietly "We did,"

"Sorry I was just thinking about it because it's nearly -,"

"Ten years,"

It's kinda weird actually, to think about - the fact that their entire time together has stretched to a decade now. Well a decade officially, there was time before then that was more bumps in the road.

They made it with all the bumps in the road and with all the therapy and everything just sort of fell into place, eventually.

It took time.

"I remembered our anniversary this time," 

"Wow, that's my wife - remembering the day we got married for once,"

"Hey!" Jules says, playfully swatting her in the shoulder and Rue giggles.

Serena shifts in her sleep and the two of them freeze, only breathing a sigh of relief when she doesn't way up.

"That was too close,"

"I know, but you love me anyway,"

Rue smiles, "I do, I really do,"


End file.
